The present invention relates to range hoods for use above a cooking surface, and more particularly to a cleaning fluid heating reservoir and motor assembly for a range hood wherein cleaning fluid used to remove grease from the fans and interior of a motor housing is heated.
Range hoods are used above cooking surfaces to remove grease, common odors and hazardous gases created during the cooking process. Typically, range hoods for domestic use have a pair of motors horizontally installed in a motor housing within the hood body. Each motor drives a fan. The fans draw air from the cooking area below and force it through the motor housing to ventilation piping.
As the vaporized grease in the entrained air travels through the motor housing, some of it condenses on the inside walls of the housing and may accumulate. It is therefore known to provide a cleaning fluid under pressure in order to clean the interior of the exhaust system.
It is also known in the art to place a refillable reservoir within the interior of the range hood so as to provide an internal supply of washing fluid. The reservoir is typically constructed of plastic in order to remove any concerns with respect to rust and is attached to the upper surface of the range hood body, towards the front of the range hood and separate from the motor housing. Fluid delivery means connected to the reservoir deliver fluid under pressure from the reservoir to the interior surfaces of the motor housing. The reservoir may be filled through a coverable hole located in the range hood exterior. Once used, the washing fluid and any grease travelling therewith drains to an external grease receptacle.
Because the reservoir is spaced apart from the motor housing, the temperature of the fluid contained within it remains at approximately room temperature. However, cleaning fluid becomes more effective at removing grease as its temperature increases. In addition, there is limited space available to accommodate the reservoir within the range hood body so its size remains limited and it must be refilled regularly.
It is therefore an object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide a range hood having an increased capacity for cleaning fluid so that the cleaning fluid reservoir need be refilled less often than those range hoods of the prior art having only a reservoir located externally to the motor housing.
It is a further object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide a range hood in which the cleaning fluid is heated above room temperature.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the description that follows.
According to the present invention there is provided a cleaning fluid heating reservoir and motor assembly for use in a range hood having a hood body defining an enclosure and a motor housing having top, bottom and perimeter side surfaces defining a further enclosure mounted therein. The assembly comprises a motor and a heating reservoir for cleaning fluid. The motor has a top, bottom and perimeter and is equipped with a fan. The fan and a substantial portion of the motor are contained within the motor housing. The heating reservoir is shaped and positioned substantially in abutment with a portion of said motor and has an inlet and an outlet.
In a further aspect of the invention, a portion of the heating reservoir is positioned between the top of the motor and the hood body. Alternatively, a portion of the heating reservoir is positioned between the perimeter of the motor and the fan or between both the top of the motor and the hood body and the motor and the fan.
In a further aspect of the invention, the assembly further comprises an intermediate reservoir located within the range hood body exterior to the motor housing. The intermediate reservoir is adapted to deliver cleaning fluid to the heating reservoir via the inlet.
The assembly of may further comprise a pair of conduits passing through the perimeter side surface of the motor housing, a first of the pair of conduits connecting to the inlet and a second of the pair of conduits connecting to the outlet. A first is connected to the intermediate reservoir and to the first conduit for pumping fluid from the intermediate reservoir to the heating reservoir. A second pump is connected to the intermediate reservoir and to fluid delivery means for delivering cleaning fluid to the interior of the motor housing.
The heating reservoir of the assembly may comprise an outer shell defining a compartment or piping wrapped about the motor.
Other aspects of the invention will be appreciated by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and to the claims that follow.